


L’inesorabile morte di Yuuri

by ImperialPair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: L’inesorabile morte di YuuriFandom: YOIPairing: VikyuriPrompt: spiaggiaChallenge: WitoberGenere: Shounen-ai, Slice of life, Angst, OOC
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	L’inesorabile morte di Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: L’inesorabile morte di Yuuri  
> Fandom: YOI  
> Pairing: Vikyuri  
> Prompt: spiaggia  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Shounen-ai, Slice of life, Angst, OOC

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quanto Viktor adorasse passeggiare con Yuuri sulla riva del mare. Erano istanti che riempivano d’amore e tristezza il cuore del russo, perché, per tutto il tempo l’altro gli teneva la mano in un modo così fragile che sembrava quasi essere sul punto di spezzarsi.Passavano ore e ore su quella spiaggia, camminando lentamente perché ormai le forze del giapponese lo stavano abbandonando sempre di più e il giorno della sua morte era sempre più inesorabile.Lui non non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato la sua mano, anzi lui gli sarebbe rimasto vicino fino alla fine, era questo dopotutto che facevano i mariti, no?


End file.
